Characters
These are the characters of the show Mortified. Main Characters *Taylor Fry - She is the main character and protagonist of the show. She gets embe rassed by her parents and annoyed by her sister Layla. She has a crush on the most popular boy at school, Leon. She regularly breaks the fourth wall and talks directly to the audience. She is portrayed by Marny Kennedy. * Hector Garcia - He is Taylor's best friend (and has a crush on Taylor but she doesn't know). He is a loyal friend to Taylor and is often dragged along her crusades. However, he falls out with Taylor in the episode "Flag Fall" after Taylor calls him a dork after he volunteers to raise the school flag and also in "School Trivia Night" where Taylor accidentally teams up with Leon. He is portrayed by Nicholas Dunn. *Brittany Flune- She is Taylor's next door neighbour, who has an on and off relationship with Taylor. She is beautiful and is known to be perfect. She talks in flowery language and appears to be the leader of a clique in the episode "Bigger Than Vegas". She is portrayed by Maia Mitchell. *Leon Lipowski- He is the class heartthrob. Taylor and Brittany have a huge crush on him, bu t it is obvious that he prefers to date Brittany. Hector doesn't like Leon because Taylor has a crush on him and because he always throws "missiles" at him in class. He enjoys to surf and playing sports. He is portrayed by Luke Erceg. *Layla Fry - She is Taylor's older sister. She is nasty and annoying and always gets on Taylor's nerves. She enjoys fashion. She always finds and dumps boyfriends. Despite the feud between them, Layla sometimes shows positive actions towards Taylor. She is portrayed by Dajana Cahill. *Don Fry- He is Taylor's and Layla's dad and husband of Glenda. He is referred to as the "Underpant King" and has a shop that sells underpants in the local shopping centre.Despite being ditzy and wacky, he does show mature effects. He is portrayed by Andrew Blackman. *Glenda Fry- She is Taylor's and Layla's mum and Don's wife. She is ditzy and wacky like Don and personality-wise. She is stuck in the 1960's. She often helps Don at the Underpant store. Like her cousin Mystic Marj, she is obsessed with chakras/mind/body/spirit and often meditates. She is portrayed by Rachel Blakely. Recurring Characters *Mr. McClusky- He is the kids teacher. He is wise and can be strict at times (especially when Leon throws "air-missiles" at Hector). Portrayed by Steven Tandy. *Michael and Loretta Flune- They are Brittany's parents. They like keeping everything "perfect". They are brilliant musicians and are zero-tolerant of stains. They have strict house rules. Portrayed by Peter Kent and Veronica Neave. *Gary Lipowski- He is Leon's and Brett's dad. His wife is not shown throughout the series wich shows he might be a widower. He owns a repair shop for things like radios,televisions,microwaves,etc. In the episode "School Trivia Night", he was thought briefly to have stolen the Flunes' television and donated it to the school. Portrayed by David Anderson. *Mystic Marj- Glenda's cousin. She is a seer/fortune teller/mystic/prophetic/phsycic and makes a living out reading tea leaves. She is eccentric and, like Glenda, has a passion for chakras.Despite her reputation, Marj is often thought to be a fraud and a bit insane. Portrayed by Sally McKenzie